Gyles Lonmouth
Ser Gyles Lonmouth, born to Lord Steffon Lonmouth and Lady Selyse Morrigen, is the second son of House Lonmouth and a respected knight. He is the wielder of Stranger's Kiss, the ancestral Valyrian Steel longsword of House Lonmouth. Killed and robbed by Bryce Farring. History Biography The master-at-arms at Skull Point, a wizened old knight by the name of Ser Vorian of Weeping Town, taught the young boy as best he could. He sparred daily with him, practicing everything from sword to bow. They often went hunting together for days on end, only to return with nothing. Yet it was here that Gyles learned to appreciate teamwork and how it was a more powerful tool than any weapon ever made by man. Gyles learned well from the old man but the lessons had to end eventually as Vorian was growing more and more feeble each day before finally being replaced by his son, Ser Damon of Skull Point. Damon didn’t have the same wisdom as his father and so the lessons stopped. Gyles continued the sword fighting lessons, often sparring with more than one fighter at once. Eventually, Gyles was squired to a Ser Emmon Morrigen. Ser Emmon was a valiant warrior, famed for his skills in true combat as opposed to the tourney grounds. He taught Gyles how to live in the wild and the city, as well as the ways of fighting proper and dirty. The knight was skilled with his sword and passed on the gift to Gyles. Gyles was knighted at 18, and fought in a tourney a year later to earn the blade of his house. After he was knighted, he traveled across the Stormlands in attempts to find worthy knights to duel. He eventually came to Blackhaven, where he was hosted by Thoros Dondarrion, who’s open faith in R’hllor subtly influenced the young man. He had previously been influenced by his uncle, Normund, who worshipped R'hllor as well. Gyles was impressed by the use of a flaming sword and wondered if there were more than just the seven in the wide world. He slowly began worshipping R’hllor, offering sacrifices of game to the Red Lord of Light as well as praying daily. He is outspoken about his faith, believing R’hllor to be the one true god and an ardent defender of it. His family does not share his views, merely tolerating them. Unfortunately, this makes finding him a wife more difficult, as while the Stormlords may tolerate R’hllor, they certainly don’t encourage the worship of him and see it as a stain upon their noble Westerosi lands. This doesn’t bother Gyles, as he believes if he is to be wed than he will be wed. Everything is a result of the Red God’s will. He has even learned how to set his sword aflame, just like Dondarrion. Gyles, regardless of his faith, is a true knight. He abides by the Code of Chivalry, just like everyone else. He sees the Warrior as an aspect of R’hllor as well, and so he worships both equally. He serves as the Knight Inquisitor for the Stormlands, currently serving Theodan Baratheon. Gyles will sometimes accompany the Lord Justiciar in his duties. His nephew, Lyonel Lonmouth, serves as his squire. The young knight has always been exceptionally healthy, healing quicker than others and being able to withstand more physical punishment. Recent Events Gyles Lonmouth has stayed in Lord Theodan Baratheon's service after the latter declared a rebellion. Fought in the battle of Haystack Hall, but was forced to flee the field when the man he had sworn to protect was injured. Sent his men home and journeyed to Felwood. Captured by Ser Bryce Farring. Family * [[Normund Torchblade|Normund Torchblade]] Lonmouth, Night's Watchmen * Lord Steffon Lonmouth * Lady Selyse Morrigen ** Ser Davos Lonmouth ** Ser Gyles Lonmouth ** Lady Aelinor Lonmouth ** Ser Rickon Lonmouth ** m. Shireen Fell *** Lyonel Lonmouth Category:House Lonmouth